


The Mechanic

by SoxGirlSarah



Category: One Direction
Genre: AU where Liam is a mechanic, F/M, Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoxGirlSarah/pseuds/SoxGirlSarah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when my friends decide it's a good idea to give me imagines from pictures that I send to them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mechanic

He’d hear the door opening from the front of the shop, walking out from the back he wiped his face and this hands off with a grease covered rag as he greets you with his famous smile. 

"What can I do for you?"

Standing in the doorway you’re gnawing on your lower lip as your mind answers that question for you in vivid detail. 

He stands there momentarily, a smile beginning to spread across his face as you don’t answer him, “Y/N? Are you still with me?” He watched as the color begins to bloom on your skin, inside knowing that your brain has gone into overdrive with all the naughty things that you want to do to him. 

Stepping forward, his eyes glaze over, smile going from gentle and kind to passionate and lustful. He’s stalking you as though he is the predator and you, his prey, knowing somewhere in the back of his mind that you like it, that this is what you want. 

You were a repeat customer, hell at this point you may as well be co-owner with the way your car always seemed to be in the shop for something, every little noise that seemed off and your car was parked in the lot. 

See here’s the thing you didn’t expect, Liam had a little secret too. He had wanted you since the first moment you walked through the shop door, and his want and need only grew every time you came in. But now, now he was tired of fantasizing about it, he was ready to make it a reality.

He stalked you until your back hit the glass door, his breath hot against the sensitive skin of your exposed neck, lips inches from grazing along your collarbone. He looked up at you again, his once chocolate eyes nearing black as he whispers into your ear, “Tell me love, what do you want?” His fingers ghosting along your sides, itching to grip the pretty fabric that separated him from what he wanted to touch most. 

Resisting the urge to soil your clothes, he places the palms of his hands hard against the glass of the door, grazing his lips against your skin. Sliding one of his hands down, he locks the door, “Do you know how long I’ve waited for this?” He again whispers into your ear, nipping at the the lobe, “How long I’ve waited for any sigh that you want me? How long I’ve wanted to bend you over the hood of your car and fuck you until you can’t walk? Until you’re screaming my name?”

Unable to contain himself anymore, he roughly undoes your pants, his hand sliding between your skin and the fabric of your panties as he seeks out your inner most femininity, “Fuuuuuck…” He groans as he finally finds his treasure, “Already so wet and warm.” Licking his lips he looks into your eyes and grins as you buck against his fingers, “Tut, tut beautiful, I’ve got an hour for lunch and I plan to make good use of it.” Punctuating his reply by thrusting two fingers into your core and trapping your screams into his mouth as his tongue fucks into your warm mouth roughly; trying to give you a preview of the things he wants to do with his cock.

Ripping away from your lips, he yanks his hand out of your pants as he feels you ready to cum, your muscles clenching around him, “No way, not yet. Not until I say you can.” He whispers against the crook of your neck, his hands pulling down your pants and panties, “How bad do you want this babe?”

"So fucking bad." You reply, your body stilling as you now remember that anyone walking by can see you against the door, the thought alone makes you even hotter, "Please Liam." 

"Please what? Tell me what you want." He states as he breaths warm air on your now exposed pussy, "C’mon, tell me. Tell me what my filthy girl wants." 

Moaning you toss your head against the glass, “Fuck. Me.”

"Right here?" He asks with a sly smirk on his face, "Out here where everyone can see us?" He nipped at your inner thigh to prompt a response, a high pitched, "YES!" Screaming from your mouth. Shucking his pants and boxer briefs, he left you no time to stare as he was thrusting himself into your tight heat, both of you groaning and whimpering in satisfaction. Your nails digging into the fabric of his beater as his fingers kneaded into your ass for grip, "That’s right baby, take it. You’re such a good girl for me." 

He slotted your lips together as a reward, his hips steadying only momentarily before he started a slow and torturous rhythm, his name falling from your lips as a mantra, “That’s right love, tell everyone whose girl you are. Tell them whose making you feel this good.” He felt you begin to clamp around his cock, “Shit, fuck, feels amazing. Such a good baby girl for me, you love my cock don’t you? Love how it makes you feel.”

All you could do was whimper in response, your body becoming taunt as your orgasm rushed over your body, his name falling from your lips as he fucked you through your spasms. 

"Jesus fuck!" He yelled out as he emptied himself inside you.

Pulling himself from your body, you immediately get on your knees, your mouth engulfing his cock as you sucked and licked him clean. Glancing up at him, your eyes rolled into the back of your head, “Fuck you’re such a cock slut for it. I want you to take it, take it all, gag on it until I cum down this gorgeous throat of yours.”

You whimper as you open your throat, trying desperately to accommodate his size into your mouth. Finally able to relax your throat you took him all the way down, you swallow around him, moaning and gagging as he empties himself down your throat.

Once done he helps you off your knees, pulling you into him he once again kisses you, whispers of thank you’s against your skin and your ear, “Wanted that for so long.”

"Me too," You respond as you get dressed, "Me too…"


End file.
